


“Everyone wants the fairy tale, but don’t forget there are dragons in those stories.”

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	“Everyone wants the fairy tale, but don’t forget there are dragons in those stories.”

Fanni vermisste Ståle nicht.  
Ganz bestimmt vermisste er den nervigen Snowboarder nicht.  
Warum sollte er denn auch?  
Endlich hatte er einmal Ruhe, konnte tun und lassen was er wollte und niemand machte irgendwelche eindeutig, zweideutigen Andeutungen, zog ihn, trotz seiner Verletzung behutsam von den Beinen oder fing ihn auf, wenn er wieder einmal beinahe die Treppe hinunterstürzte. Niemand küsste ihn oder nannte ihn Daunenfein.  
Es war herrlich.  
Sollte eigentlich herrlich sein.  
Also, genoss Fanni die Tatsache, dass Ståle seit zwei Wochen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien. Nein, er versuchte es zumindest zu genießen, aber eine leichte Enttäuschung darüber, dass Ståle es … obwohl er behaupten würde, dass Fanni 'sein Daunenfein' wäre und trotz Fannis Verletzung … nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass er … verreisen würde, blieb dennoch bestehen.  
Ohne Ståle war alles irgendwie … grau und langweilig.  
Er war gefangen in seinem Alltagstrott, der momentan aus irgendwelchen Arztbesuchen, ersten Rehamaßnahmen, einigen wenigen Terminen in der Öffentlichkeit, vor denen er sich leider einfach nicht hatte drücken können und purer Langeweile bestand. Tom, jahrelang immer eine sprudelnde Quelle von Ablenkung und -zugegebenermaßen meist dämlicher- Ideen, schien durch den Einfluss seiner Freundin plötzlich brav geworden zu sein und auch der Rest seiner Freunde schien keine Zeit für ihn zu haben. Daniel, zwar ebenfalls verletzt, beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinem slowenischen Hamster, als mit seinem Teamkollegen und die anderen waren mit ihren Vorbereitungen für die kommende Saison beschäftigt, sodass Fanni sich selbst und seiner wachsenden Frustration überlassen blieb.  
Aber dennoch vermisste er ganz bestimmt nicht Ståle Sandbech.

Seufzend betrachtete Fanni die steile Stahltreppe, die zu Ståles Wohnung hochführte. Der kleine Skispringer stützte sich dann schwer auf die Krücken, während er in seiner Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel, den Ståle ihm einst gegeben hatte. Es war albern, Ståle war ja nicht da … aber Fanni, der ihn ganz sicher nicht vermisste … wollte ein T-Shirt von Ståle. Nichts weiter.  
Mühsam, noch immer reichlich ungeschickt und mit einigen Pausen, schaffte er es schließlich die Treppe hoch und stand vor der unauffälligen Tür. Für einen Moment zögerte er dann aber doch noch, aber schließlich schnaubte der kleine Athlet genervt und schloss die Tür auf.  
Der Flur, sonst voller Stolperfallen wie Turnschuhe, Skistiefel oder gar einem, an eine Wand angelehntem Snowboard, schien erstaunlich aufgeräumt, als das Licht nun aufflammte und Fanni runzelte missmutig die Stirn. Er humpelte durch die ungewohnt ordentliche Wohnung und spähte durch offenstehende Türe in die Zimmer, die aber ebenfalls alle verlassen schienen. Schließlich stand er, die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben, vor der scheinbar einzig geschlossen gehaltenen Tür in der ganzen Wohnung.  
Ståles Zimmer.  
„Sandbech?“, rief er in die Leere, eigentlich nicht wirklich Antwort, die auch nicht kam, erwartend, aber irgendetwas schien … seltsam. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, eine seltsame Spannung, die Fanni nicht benennen konnte. Diese Unfähigkeit weckte wiederum Ärger und auch Wut auf Ståle, der eh an allem Schuld sein musste, in ihm, sodass er die Tür schließlich mit einem wütenden Knurren aufstieß, „Verdammt, Sandbech, dass ist alles deine Schuld ...“.

Fanni hatte keine Kälte erwartet.  
Außerdem hatte er sicherlich auch keinen Drachen erwartet, aber gut … wer hätte das schon? Manchmal, da erlebte man Dinge, die so unmöglich schienen, dass sie einfach wahr sein musste, da es keine andere Erklärung dafür geben konnte. Eines dieser Dinge war ein Drache auf Ståles Bett, der ihn erst erstaunt und dann sichtlich schlecht gelaunt musterte. Fanni schluckte, hob eine Krücke, um einen möglichen Angriff des Fabelwesens abzuwehren und zwang sich dennoch ruhig stehenzubleiben und den Drachen zu betrachten.  
Er war, zumindest wenn man sich die normalen Vorstellungen von Drachen zugrunde legte … winzig, kaum größer als ein junger Hund. Aber trotz der mangelnden Größe sah das Wesen aus, wie ein Drache aus den Märchenbüchern seiner Kindheit. Die eisblauen Schuppen glitzerten im Licht der Deckenlampe beinahe frostig und auch die beiden, kleinen Hörner auf seinem Kopf wirkten wie gewundene Eiszapfen. Über seinen Rücken, bis hin zur Schwanzspitze zogen sich weitere, kleinere Stacheln, deren Farben zwischen all den Nuancen von Eis und Schnee zu wechseln schienen, als der kleine Drache unruhig mit dem Schwanz schlug. Die kleinen, echsenartigen Flügel, die das Fabelwesen nun kurz ausbreitete, wirkten hauchzart, wie aus purem, dünnem Eis. Für einen Moment hatte Fanni den Eindruck, dass das Fabelwesen tatsächlich nur aus reinem Eis bestehen würde, glitzerte doch der ganze Körper eisig und wirkte frostig, als das Wesen sich nun bedrohlich oder vielleicht auch nur neugierig, aufrichtete.  
Blaue Augen musterte den Menschen, funkelnd und voller Intelligenz, ganz anders als bei allen anderen Tieren, die Fanni bisher gesehen hatte. Aber, wahrscheinlich waren Drachen auch keine normalen Tiere. Und normalerweise hatten Drachen, selbst kleine Exemplare, nichts in einer Snowboarder-WG mitten in Oslo zu suchen, dessen war Fanni sich wenigstens sicher.  
„Hei ...“, murmelte Fanni, in einem verspäteten Versuch sich an seine Manieren zu erinnern, „Ich wollte nicht … stören ...“ Der winzige Drache fauchte und zeigte, als er nun die Schnauze öffnete, nadelspitze Zähnchen. Ein Anblick, der Fanni unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ, „Ich suche Sandbech … der Vollidiot ...“ Als hätte er ihn verstanden, richtete der eisblaue Drache sich auf und die blauen Augen schienen den Menschen mit plötzlich erwachtem Interesse zu mustern. Diese Bewegung erlaubte Fanni zu erkennen, was zwischen den Pfoten des Fabelwesens gelegen hatte, eines seiner T-Shirts, das er wohl bei einem seiner Besuche vergessen haben musste.  
„Das ist mein ...“, aufgebracht humpelte Fanni und zog das Shirt besitzergreifend zu sich und prompt wich er so hastig zurück, dass die Krücken polternd zu Boden fielen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte. Der verletzte Skispringer schluckte und presste das seltsam kalte Shirt gegen seine Brust, „Wo ist Ståle?“  
Der Drache schien kurz verwirrt, aber schließlich schien der Ärger wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen und der Schwanz peitschte wütend von einer Seite auf die andere, während die Farbe der blauen Augen dunkler zu werden schien. „Das ist mein Shirt!“, wiederholte Fanni bockig und meinte gleichzeitig zu fühlen, wie die Temperatur im Zimmer noch weiter abzusinken schien. Frostblumen erblühten, trotz der eigentlich spätsommerlich warmen Temperaturen an den Fenstern und der Skispringer rieb sich, in einer etwas hilflos wirkenden Geste, über die Arme, um sich aufzuwärmen.  
„Ståle!“, eine weitere Person betrat das Zimmer und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, als er nun Lars erkannte, „Benimm dich!“ Der kleine Drache gab einen beinahe enttäuscht klingenden Laut von sich und Fanni hatte den seltsamen Eindruck, dass das Fabelwesen sogar schmollte, dann aber versperrte Lars ihm die Sicht und sagte irgendetwas, so leise dass Fanni es nicht verstehen konnte zu dem Drachen.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, erst jetzt wand Lars sich dem Skispringer zu, aber Fanni schaffte nur ein wackeliges Nicken, als die Gestalt des, auf dem Bett sitzenden Drachen plötzlich zu wabern schien. Er wurde größer und, als der eisige Glanz schließlich verblasste, saß da kein Drache mehr.  
Ståle saß auf dem Bett und sein blauer Blick lag funkelnd auf Fannis schmaler Gestalt, „Daunenfein ...“ Plötzlich stand Ståle viel zu dicht vor dem kleineren Athleten, zog ihn besitzergreifend in seine Arme und vergrub genüsslich seine Nase an Fannis Hals, „Das ist besser … Viel besser ...“ Ståle schien noch immer ungewöhnlich kalt und auf seinem Arm glitzerten noch immer vereinzelte eisblaue Schuppen„Ståle ...“, brachte Fanni leise hervor und schluckte schwer, „Du bist ...“ „Ein Drache.“, der jüngere Snowboarder nickte und zeigte, als er nun grinste, nadelspitze Zähne, „ … Was hat mich verraten? Die Flügel? Die Schuppen?“ „Ich wusste nicht ...“, Fanni versuchte sich aus der Umarmung des Jüngeren zu lösen, aber Ståle knurrte nur verstimmt und festigte seinen Griff, „Natürlich nicht … niemand weiß es … wusste es … Was machst du überhaupt hier?“ Ståles Blick wanderte zu Lars, der sich nun aufs Bett gesetzt hatte und sofort den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich habe nichts gesagt.“  
„Was glaubst du denn, was ich hier treibe?!“, knurrte Fanni aufgebracht, „Du bist seit Wochen verschwunden! OHNE EIN VERDAMMTES WORT!“ „Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?“, Ståle klang verwundert, aber seine Augen strahlten vor Freude. Fanni errötete, verschränkte nun aber bockig die Arme vor der Brust und giftete, „Ganz sicher nicht! Es ist mir scheiß ...“ „Quatsch.“, Ståle schnurrte nun fast, als er den verletzten Skispringer in seine Arme zog, „Du hast mich vermisst ...“ „Nein!“, widersprach Fanni, nun wohl aber rein aus Reflex und hielt das Shirt, an dem Ståle nun fordernd zupfte, krampfhaft fest, „Las los, das … das ist meins!“  
Es gelang Ståle aber dennoch das, ihm zuvor geraubte Shirt zurückzuerobern, aber Fanni gab nicht so einfach auf und folgte dem Snowboarder zurück zum Bett, wo Lars noch immer scheinbar ungerührt saß. Der Physiotherapeut musterte die beiden Jüngeren, die ihn aber nicht einmal zu bemerken schienen und schüttelte dann amüsiert den Kopf, „Ihr seid beide einfach unmöglich!“

Die Temperatur im Zimmer sank wieder, als der jüngere Snowboarder sich nun wieder verwandelte und dann, mit dem Shirt, das größer als der Drache zu sein schien, im Maul versuchte auf das Bett zu gelangen. Lars machte keine Anstalten dem Fabelwesen zu helfen und auch Fanni betrachtete die vergeblichen Versuche für einen Moment, bevor dann seufzend zu dem eisblauen Drachen trat, „Na komm her ...“ Ståle hisste verärgert und sein Schwanz zuckte, dennoch ließ er zu, dass der Mensch ihn nun behutsam in seine Arme nahm und auf das Bett setzte. Dort tapste er, den grinsenden Lars ignorierend, auf das Kopfkissen und rollte sich, halb auf dem T-Shirt liegend zusammen.  
Die blauen Augen des kleinen Drachen waren halb geschlossen, aber dennoch war Fanni sich sicher, dass Ståle ihn weiterhin beobachtete. Der Athlet räusperte sich, „Du bist also ein Drache ...“ „Ein Eisdrache.“, mischte sich nun Lars ein und betrachtete den zusammengerollten Drachen, bevor er dann schmunzelnd zu Fanni sah, „Du hast bestimmt … einige Fragen.“ „Einige.“, Fanni schnaufte und streckte das verletzte Bein mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen aus, „Mein Freund ist also ein … Drache.“ „Ein Eisdrache.“, verbesserte Lars ihn und Ståle gab einen zufrieden klingenden Laut von sich. „Es gibt also … noch andere?“, Fanni betrachtete den kleinen Drachen nachdenklich, bevor er dann die Nase krauste, „Sind alle so … Weißt du, ich habe sie mir immer … größer vorgestellt ...“  
Ståle grollte kehlig und seine blauen Augen blitzten eisig, als Lars nun lachte, „Ståle ist eben noch jung.“ „Jung ...“, der Skispringer leckte sich über die Lippen, „Ein paar Tausend Jahre?“ „Quatsch …“, Lars lachte nun offen, verstummte aber, als Fanni schamhaft errötete, „Er ist 26.“ „Deswegen ist er …?“, Fanni nickte in Richtung des wachsamen Drachen, der mittlerweile in Fannis Shirt gekrochen zu sein schien und von dem nur noch der Kopf Schnauze aus dem einen Ärmel und der Schwanz aus dem Ausschnitt ragte. „Noch vertikal benachteiligt.“, der Physiotherapeut nickte zustimmend und Fanni schnaubte, „Nette Umschreibung für … klein.“  
Für eine Weile beobachteten die beiden den Drachen, der nun leise vor sich hin schnarchte, dann schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, „Ich kann es nicht glauben … Ein Drache … Wer weiß … davon?“ „Seine Schar.“ „Schar …?“, der Skispringer runzelte die Stirn, „Es gibt … noch mehr davon?“ „Natürlich.“, als Lars nun lächelte, meinte Fanni spitze Zähne und einen Hauch von grau blauen, aber auch goldenen Schuppen auf seinen Wangen zu sehen. „Du … auch?“, unwillkürlich rückte Fanni ab und drohte, behindert durch seine Verletzung, vom Bett zu fallen, aber Lars griff sofort zu und bewahrte den Kleineren vor einem schmerzhaften Sturz. Als er dann aber die Anspannung seines ehemaligen Schützlings bemerkte, ließ er ihn auch gleich wieder los, bevor er dann mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln nickte, „Natürlich.“  
„Als ob das ...“, Fanni strich sich etwas überfordert wirkend durch die Haare und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „ … natürlich wäre!“ „Ist es aber.“, Lars lächelte sanft und zeigte dabei wiederum die gefährlichen spitzen Zähne, „Was meinst du, woher die ganzen Legenden stammen?“ „Lars ...“, Fanni seufzte frustriert und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ich will es glaube ich nicht wissen ...“ „Ståle erzählt es dir bestimmt einmal.“, Lars wuschelte dem Jüngeren durch die Haare, erhob sich dann aber, „Ich sollte nun nach Hause … sonst schlüpft unser Ei noch ohne mich ...“ „Euer ...“, Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe und wurde blass, als ihm nach einigen Sekunden klar wurde, dass Lars ihn mit dem jungen Drachen alleine lassen wollte, „Du kannst doch nicht … Was, wenn Ståle mich … fressen will?“  
Der junge Drache, der ihnen wohl zugehört zu haben schien, schnaubte hoheitsvoll und Lars grinste nur , „Keine Sorge, Drachen fressen kein Geflügel.“ „Weil … die auch fliegen können …?“, erkundigte Fanni sich unsicher und errötete, als Lars amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und der kleine Drache, um Streicheleinheiten bettelnd, mit der Schnauze gegen seine Hand stieß, „Nein … weil sie hohle Knochen haben. Du bist also in Sicherheit, Küken.“ 

\---  
Entschuldigung.  
Derjenige weiß schon Bescheid, hoffe ich.  
Es tut mir leid.


End file.
